As Time Goes By
by cerberus angel
Summary: "I will come back for you." Sam had whispered those words to her before taking his final breath. It was a promise Rachel held close to her heart and waited years to be fulfilled. Now lying in her death bed surrounded by her loved ones she retells her grandchildren the story of how she met their grandfather. -Sequel to Lies.
1. Prologue

"_**It's still the same old story**_

_**A fight for love and glory**_

_**A case of do or die**_

_**The world will always welcome lovers"**_

_**-As Time Goes By (Frank Sinatra)**_

"Grandma, are you hurt?"

Rachel slowly opened her eyes; blinking twice before being able to focus and meet vivid emerald eyes that glistened with unshed tears. Eyes that were so similar to the love of her life. The little eight-year-old even had the same shade of blond hair. It came to no surprise considering who his father was. The sight of him never failed to bring a smile on her lips no matter how tired she felt. "No, I'm not, Samuel." Her lips curved into a small smile.

Her smile was a huge comfort to the little boy. Even though each day his grandmother was looking paler and would sleep more, she would always smile at him. When she did he felt better because it made him feel warm inside. Samuel placed his hand under hers and grasped it gently, feeling it tremble slightly in his grasp. "Are you cold?" He didn't wait for her to answer as he moved to lie beside her and snuggled up next to her.

"Thank you." Rachel made a huge effort to turn to face him, trying her hardest not to flinch as her body protested at the movement. Her arm wrapped around the little boy weakly. She kissed his head gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Grandma." Samuel met her gaze. He didn't want to leave her side, especially after he accidently heard his aunt Avery telling his aunt Shelby, uncle Leroy and his dad that it won't be long for his grandma to leave. "I don't want you to go." He saw her eyes widen. "Can't you stay?"

"Oh, sweetheart." She placed her hand on his head and pulled him closer to her chest. Her eyes burned with tears. Throughout the years she had waited patiently for her time to come and welcomed it when the doctors warned her. It was something that could be never avoided and yet whenever she looked at her children and grandchildren a part of her did not want to leave them because of the pain her death would bring. She loved them all too much to ever intentionally hurt them, but in this matter she had no say. "I have stayed here for a very long time. I think it's about time I reunite with your grandfather."

"Can't you tell him to wait a little while longer?" Samuel looked up at his grandmother.

A small chuckle slipped through her lips.

"At least for one last story," he begged.

"I think we can manage that." Rachel met his gaze. "Go get your cousins."

"Okay!" Samuel kissed her cheek before gently untangling himself from her and running to the door passed his dad.

"Samuel! No running down the stairs!" Hiram called out to his youngest son before stepping into his mother's room. "I hope he didn't wake you."

"He didn't," Rachel reassured him with a weak smile. "Come and help me sit up."

Hiram didn't hesitate to wrap an arm around her carefully and hold her up, while with his other hand he set the pillows so she could sit up comfortably. "You should be resting."

"I have rested enough." She patted his hand. "I want to tell them one last story."

His eyes widened slightly at the implication. "Mom…"

"It's going to be okay."

Hiram squeezed his eyes shut and gulp when he felt a lump his throat. Words failed him as his body trembled against his will. "I know," he whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder his voice would crack. He had been through this a couple of times already and he could get through this again, but it had not hurt this much… not since his father passed away all those years ago. The denial he felt that time wanted to rear its head again at that very moment and he crushed it viscously. He didn't want to hurt his mother with his selfishness.

Rachel felt her heart go out to her eldest son. She remembered how hard it had been for him to fully come to terms with Sam's death. She placed her hand over his head and slowly ran it through the silky strands. The vulnerability she saw in his eyes reminded her of when he had been a child. It had been so long since she last saw that look. "I'm so proud of you, Hiram."

"…Mom."

"I don't ever want you to forget that."

He couldn't explain it but he knew this was her farewell to him and more than anything he wanted her to know just how much she meant to him. "I love you."

Rachel gently tugged him forward and kissed his forehead. "I love you, too, sweetie."

He felt the words as she uttered them against his forehead and shattered his guard. Hiram hugged his mother gently and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He bit his bottom lip when a sob clawed up his throat and threatened to come out. He felt like a child as she continued to run her hand through his hair as if trying to soothe his pain away. The sound of multiple footsteps had him pulling away. He met his mother's gaze one last time before standing up and regulating his emotions just in time to greet his youngest son, nieces and nephews with a smile. "Don't overcrowd your grandmother."

His warning fell on deaf ears as the children and teens rushed in. Samuel claimed his seat beside his grandmother. His cousin Marley, Dwight and Beatrice's youngest daughter, sat on the other side. She had her grandmother's dark chocolate colored hair, but her mother's blue eyes. The twins Ryder and Joe, Shane and Shelby's youngest boys, sat by Rachel's feet eager to hear a story. Ryder had dirty blonde hair, while Joe had it raven colored like his father and both had their mother's caramel eyes.

Four teens ranging from thirteen to seventeen sat on the floor surrounding the bed. Rachel winked at her grandson Brody, Dwight and Beatrice's eldest son, who sat on the floor beside his girlfriend Evelyn. She found their relationship endearing since it was much like their uncle Hiram and Lea's. She knew that without a doubt Evelyn was the one for Brody. Jake poked his older sister Kitty in the stomach only for her to smack him upside the head. A smile curved on Rachel's lips at their antics that reminded her so much of Avery and Shelby's relationship with Hiram and Dwight. Shelby gave them both a look that had them looking at their father for help only for him to shrug helplessly with a grin.

Zack, Hiram and Lea's eldest son, walked into the room and placed two chairs and against the walls before walking back out the room. A few minutes later he returns with his wife Celeste, a blonde haired woman with soft delicate features, and carefully guided her to one of the chairs. He crouches down by her seat and affectionately touches her protruding belly. A smile curved on his lips when he felt their baby kick. Zack looked at his grandmother. "She's a kicker."

"Oh my, not another Avery," Rachel shook her head, grinning.

Zack burst out laughing, while Celeste smiled fondly—both well acquainted with stories about his aunt when she was little.

"What's wrong with that?" Avery asked, walking into the room followed by her husband Alex.

"Nothing." Her nephew gave her a charming smile when she narrowed her eyes on him suspiciously.

"That only goes to show that our little girl will grow up to be a strong woman," Celeste offered smoothly, taking the attention off her husband. He lightly squeezed her hand in gratitude when his aunt smiled at her.

"Not to mention stubborn," Dwight cut in as he walked into the room and quickly ducked away from his older sister when she tried to swat him.

"Leroy, be nice to your sister," Beatrice warned lightly, causing her husband to pout in response.

"You're too old to be making that face," Avery teased.

"Alex, regulate your woman."

Alex wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and pulled her close before she tried to take a step toward her younger brother, already knowing what was about to happen and watched with amusement as Beatrice raised an eyebrow at her husband that had him losing his smirk. Dwight ducked his head and walked to the other side of the room, followed by Beatrice. Shelby placed a hand over her mouth to hide her smile and keep from laughing. The corner of Hiram's lip curved the slightest bit at their antics.

"Is everyone here?" Rachel asked, looking around the room. "Someone start counting heads?" The third generation laughed at her joke, remembering the multiple times she had them count off a number to make sure no one was left behind when they went out. She was happy to see that they could all still joke and smile. This was how she wanted to spend her last moments. She wanted to laugh and smile until the very end.

"We're missing four."

"No you're not," Gabriel called out from the doorway as his wife Rose walked into the room carrying their week-old baby boy Rory. He let his aunt Lea go in afterward and then followed.

"Mom," Zack called out to her. "I got you a seat."

Lea smiled at her eldest son and kissed his forehead before sitting on the chair next to her daughter-in-law. Both shared a kiss on the cheek in greeting. Lea noticed her husband standing off to the side and motioned him over. Hiram complied without hesitation and came to stand beside her. He watched silently as Gabriel and Rose introduced their Rory to Rachel for the first time.

"He's so precious," Rachel whispered breathlessly. Her fingers brushed gently over Rory's cheek, his skin warm and soft under her fingertips. How she ached to hold him, but knew she no longer can. Her body would not cooperate with how she wanted to move. Each day it became more of a struggle and she was losing horribly. Even now she struggled to lean forward to try and kiss him.

Rose instantly noticed her grandmother-in-law's dilemma, leaned in forward with Rory in her arms and closed the gap. Rachel's lips pressed gently against the baby's cheek.

"Welcome to the family." Rachel was finally able to give him the blessing since she could not go to the hospital when Rose had gone into labor. She looked to her granddaughter-in-law. "You are an angel and Gabriel could have done no better. Thank you for loving him."

Rose had to blink back tears. Rachel had been the first to welcome her in the family when she began dating Gabriel and she never stopped reminding her by always complimenting when the occasion presented itself. "Thank you for letting me," she whispered and kissed her cheek, trying hard not to cry. This was their farewell.

Gabriel watched worried as Rose stepped away from his grandmother with tears in her eyes. He wanted to go after her when she walked toward his parents, but remain in his spot when he felt his grandmother's hand grab his gently. He looked at her to see her motioning him lean in.

"My little Gabe," she whispered affectionately to him.

His heart slowed and pounded painfully against his chest. She called him that while growing up and continued to do so, not caring how old he got. To her, he would always be her little Gabe. It was a name that always filled him with warmth and reminded him that she would always love him, but now he couldn't explain why it frightened him… maybe it was the finality in it. The way she said it like it might be her last. He wanted to run as well as stay by her side and hold her close. Gabriel got on his knees when he felt them weaken under him. They were in the same eye level now.

Rachel cupped his cheeks. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"More than can ever be measured," he responded with the answer she gave him years ago.

"You remembered."

The smile that curved on her lips broke his heart.

"I'm glad that I won't have to remind you."

"Grandma…" he whispered, his voice wavering still. Gabriel wanted to ask her if this was her goodbye to him because she felt her time was near, but couldn't. Her lips pressing against his cheek was the only answer he got and knew that it was. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but couldn't because he was already battling back tears and knew that if he were to speak, he would break. Instead he grabbed her hand, kissing her palm before laying it over his heart; wordlessly promising that he won't forget and that she will always be in his heart. Gabriel placed her hand gently back on the bed before standing up and joining his wife, child and parents.

"So…" Rachel looked around the room smiling at her grandchildren. "What story would you like to hear?"

"Tell us about how you met our grandfather!"

"I already told you that story." She looked at Marley, amused.

"But we'd like to hear it again." Kitty looked at her grandmother beseechingly.

"Are you sure about this?"

Samuel nodded eagerly. His father would tell him stories about his grandfather and whenever Samuel heard of him, he wished he could have met the man he was named after. The story of his grandparents getting together was one of the family's favorite. His aunts, uncle and dad have taken turns telling them, but none of them could do it like his grandmother.

A chorus of "yes" echoed throughout the room.

"Fine," Rachel sighed playfully before beginning when the room went quiet. "It all started about sixty years ago…" Her soft low voice captivated the younger ones in the room instantly. Alex held his wife closer to him when she leaned toward him more. Shelby slid down the wall she had been leaning on and sat on the floor, hugging her knees. Shane joined her on the floor; her head came to rest on his shoulder. Beatrice wrapped her arms around Dwight's waist when he went tense.

Lea stood up from her chair so Rose could take it. Gabriel made /sure his wife and child were comfortable before stepping out the room. Alex watched his son walk away with concern. "Go to him," Avery whispered before kissing his cheek and joined Rose. Not wasting any time, Alex walked out the room as quietly as possible to check up on his son. Hiram watched them go and debated for a moment if he should join them but knew in the end he wouldn't. Even if it pained him he wanted to be there for his mother to the very end. When Lea's hand slipped into his, he welcomed it wholeheartedly and held it in a firm grip—wordlessly telling her he needed her to get through this. The familiar weight of her head on his shoulder comforted him as they leaned against the wall.

"I could hear footsteps approaching and I knew I had to hide."

Hiram closed his eyes; he could clearly envision the scenario his mother was describing.

"In a state of panic, I turned off the flashlight and tried to hide behind a bookshelf—only to slip on the rug. My forehead hit the edge of the bookshelf just as your grandfather opened the door and turned on the lights."

"_**It was love at first fall." **_His father's words echoed in his mind and a real smile formed on his lips. The sound of his children, nieces, and nephews laughing had him opening his eyes. The sight of his mother smiling and the love that echoed within her gaze when she spoke of his father lessened his pain and reminded him that it was long overdue for his parents to be reunited again.

AN: I would like to give a huge shout out to my beta MissBreePheonix, who has been patient, supportive, and puts up constantly with my random habit of writing different chaps for multiple stories and starting new ones without finishing others first. She's made of all kinds of awesomeness. =D

AN 2: Originally this was supposed to be a one-shot for bubblesmonster (who gave me the final push to visit this universe again) in Dancing Across Time because I didn't plan to write a multi chap sequel for Lies. The problem was that while outlining the one-shot I realized that what I wanted to show couldn't fit into just one piece. It was then I decided to do a multi-chap fic because I didn't want to crush everything together and make it seem rushed. Lies was the first EvanBerry multi-chap fic I completed and I want to do it justice. The sequel will not be as long as Lies and will consist between five to eight chapters. Bubblesmonster, if you're still out there I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this along with everyone who wanted me to make a sequel for Lies. Please don't forget to review! 15+ reviews are all I ask for and I will update as soon as I can. I really want to hear from you guys especially when it comes to this fic because it's supposed to be very emotional and I would like to know if I'm conveying the emotions correctly. (^_^)


	2. Thirty Years Ago

"_**I wanna hide the truth**_

_**I wanna shelter you**_

_**But with the beast inside **_

_**There's nowhere we can hide"**_

_**-Demons (Imagine Dragons)**_

**Thirty Years Ago**

"I have cancer."

The moment those words slipped out of Sam's lips, the room went silent. Each child lost in their own state of disbelief. Hiram was the one to break the spell as he pulled out his cell phone and began to dial a number.

"Hiram." Rachel looked at her eldest son.

"I need to call the best doctors." Hiram didn't glance at anyone in the room as he began to walk out the living room. "I know of a few who have a huge success rate. They can help Dad."

Sam grabbed his son by the arm to keep him from leaving. "I already did that." He told him gently. "The best money can afford, but they couldn't help. I have a new form of cancer." Sam wished more than anything he could take his pain away when he felt his body tremble slightly.

"That can't be right." He schooled his expression quickly, putting a poker face; not knowing he was breaking his father's heart. "I'll look into it."

"Leave it be."

"I can't," Hiram hissed at him. "When you handed me the company, I became the man of the family. I'm supposed to look after you, Mom, and my siblings, along with their significant others and my nephew. I'll do anything to keep all of you safe… and healthy."

"There's nothing you can do. I went to five different doctors and got the same result." Sam met Hiram's gaze. "I need you to understand that there's nothing you or anyone can do to help me. I need you to come to terms with this."

"Not without a fight."

"Hiram." Everyone in the room flinched at sharp tone except for Hiram and Rachel. "Why can't you understand that I have tried everything? I have come to terms with this and now so do you along with your siblings."

"What about Mom? You're just going to leave her?"

"It's not my choice to leave her, but she understands and has come to terms with this."

Hiram shook his head.

"Why can't you understand that all I want to do with my remaining time is spend it with everyone I hold dear?"

"Because I'm not ready to let you go!" Hiram shouted and his mask completely crumbed away. He knew he was being selfish, but he didn't care. The thought of losing his dad scared him. His dad had always been there for him and he knew that if anything went wrong, he could always go to him. His dad was the person he admired most and there was nothing he wouldn't do for him, but what he was asking for at the moment felt impossible to accomplish. _"How can I? You're my dad…"_

Seeing him act this way reminded Sam of how he felt when Leroy was passing away. How he had been in denial; calling in the doctor and when his mother told him a part of him still didn't want to believe, but there was no denying it when he saw the man dying before his eyes as Rachel sang to him. Sam knew exactly how his son felt and it was slowly eating him inside out because he couldn't help him this time. This one had to get used to and come to terms with at their own pace. But that still didn't stop him from trying to reach out to his son.

Hiram took a step away from him when he saw his dad move closer. Without another word he turned on his heel, ran out the living room and out of the house.

"Let him go." Dwight grabbed his father's arm to keep him from running after his older twin. "He needs time."

Sam looked at his second eldest son to see tears in his eyes.

"You should take it easy for now." He cleared his throat when his voice cracked.

"I know," Sam sighed and went to take a seat again beside Rachel, who wordlessly reached for his hand and twined their fingers together. She squeezed his hand, wordlessly giving him her support and courage.

"How long have you known?" Avery asked, her voice wavering under the onslaught of tears that threatened to burst forth at any moment.

"For three years," Sam responded truthfully, not wanting to lie to them for they deserved nothing but the truth.

Avery pressed her palms against her eyes physically trying to keep the tears from falling. "Oh God," she whispered, but her efforts were in vain because the tears still slid down.

"Three years…" Dwight looked at him with disbelief and a hint of betrayal. "You knew for three years and you didn't tell us?"

"We didn't want you to worry." Rachel stepped in for her husband, who she felt tremble slightly under the effort to keep his emotions in check. She knew how hard he was trying to appear strong in front of them—not wanting to cause them any more concern than necessary.

"Of course we would worry!" Shelby snapped as she tried hard to glare at her parents, but was failing miserably. "How long before you have to be hospitalized?"

"A month," Sam responded looking at them. "Do you think I'm an ass if I asked all of you to move back in and spend the month with me and your mom?"

The room became silent again, only to be broken by Shelby's tearful chuckle. "No, you wouldn't be, Daddy." She got up from her seat, went to the side of the arm chair on the couch and took a seat on it before wrapping her arms around her dad. "I would love to do that."

Sam looked at his two other children to see Avery wiping her tears away.

"I have no doubt that Alex will agree to this arrangement. I'll even bring Gabriel," she said, smiling at him.

"Come here." He let go of Rachel's hand and waved his daughter over.

Rachel scooted to the other side of the couch already knowing what he was going to do.

He pulled Avery down to take a seat between them and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. Sam looked over Avery's head to see his wife give him a tearful smile. He winked at her, his own silent way of telling her it was going to be okay.

Rachel shook her head at him, smiling, before standing up and walking up to Dwight.

Dwight wordlessly wrapped his arms around his mom, knowing she was going in for a hug. He playfully hunched his back and placed his chin on her head, knowing how much it irked her to be reminded of her small height—it was his own way of teasing her about it. He always did it as a way of telling her that it was okay after they have an argument. This time, his mother didn't hit him lightly on the back to correct his posture; instead, her small hands fisted his shirt and he knew she was just as affected as him with the entire situation. "It wouldn't be so bad," he said to both parents. "I miss not having bills to pay and the free food."

"Free loader!" Shelby playfully glared at him through her tears.

Dwight stuck his tongue out at her. "I'll even find a way to rope Hiram into this." He straightened his posture and lifted his mother off her feet holding her close.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered to him.

Dwight met his father's gaze and smiled. He will try his best to be strong for both of them and will do whatever was necessary to make the entire process less painless for everyone. "When do you want us to move in?"

This time it was Rachel who answered. "Tomorrow."

* * *

The next day Dwight walked into the house frowning.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, concerned.

"I couldn't get in contact with Hiram," he sighed. "I made sure to fill his voicemail with messages, but he never called back."

Sam understood Hiram's distance perfectly, but it still didn't lessen the hurt. "I'm sure he'll come around."

"Sorry Dad."

"Don't be." He ruffled Dwight's hair as he walked passed him.

"He's not coming?" Rachel asked when she noticed Sam standing by the front door quietly.

Sam was about to respond to her when he noticed a black Mercedes Benz pull up in the driveway. He couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips when Hiram stepped out from the driver's seat before popping open the trunk and pulling out his suitcase. "He barely arrived," he responded to his wife, grinning, before walking out the front door to greet his eldest son.

Hiram saw his dad approaching and froze. He didn't know how to act in front of him after his breakdown. When Dwight called him the first time, he let it go to voicemail and then heard the message. The request his dad had made about moving in for a month was something he was capable of doing. He just needed more time with the idea of having to let him go. "Dad, I'm so—"

"Don't." Sam cut him off instantly as he pulled him into his arms. He knew that Hiram, out of all his children, was the least affectionate and had the most difficulty showing others how he felt. The day before was the first time he showed such vast emotion since he proposed to Lea. "I get it."

"I'm not ready," he stubbornly told his dad, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. In that small moment, he wished he could go back in time when he was a child—things were much easier. When finishing a project, that had been assigned a week ago, but due the next day was the hardest thing. How he would stay up late; his parents would help him and Dwight finish the project so they could go to bed sooner and not wake up late for school.

"Take your time."

Hiram pulled away from his dad. "About Dwight's missed calls, it was nothing personal. I was busy."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I talked to Lea and we made a change of plans." He met his dad's gaze. "Instead of having the wedding in October, we pushed forward until July eighteenth."

"That's two weeks from now."

"I know, but I don't know how long you're going to be here with us and I don't want to risk it. I want you to be there."

"Hiram—"

"And on that note, I should warn you that Lea called Finn and Quinn to inform them of the change in the wedding date. They were furious because the invitations had already been made and so they demanded to know why."

"She told them." Sam paled at the thought of his friends/family ganging up on him when they find out about his condition.

"_We_ told them," Hiram corrected him. "Uncle Finn and the others are to be here in the evening." He smirked at his dad. "I thought it was only fair to warn you." He didn't wait for his dad to respond as he walked passed him and toward his mom, who had been standing by the doorway silently watching them.

"I'm glad you made it," she told him, smiling.

Hiram pulled her into his arms and lifted her off her feet. "So am I."

Rachel kissed his temple and held him close. "It's going to be okay."

"In time," he whispered. "I'll make sure…when the time comes, I'll handle everything," he promised and pressed a kiss against her cheek before placing her back on her feet.

"Don't burden yourself with too much and keep it all bottled in," Rachel warned him. "Your mom is a strong woman and don't you forget it."

"I don't, but it's hard not trying to protect you."

A wave of pure affection overwhelmed her and she couldn't resist hugging him again because no amount of words could convey just how much she loved her son.

Hiram got the message nonetheless, for their family was more of actions than words. "Love you, too, Mom," he whispered to her.

A flash of light ruined their moment.

"I thought I told you to take off the flash."

"I thought it was already off."

Rachel looked over her shoulder to see Shelby and Dwight bickering.

"Give me the camera or you both will be swimming with the fishes tomorrow morning."

"Hiram, don't threaten your younger siblings," Rachel scolded and tried hard to bite back a smile when Hiram sighed before glaring at his younger siblings, throwing his suitcase by the stairs and cracking his knuckles.

Gabriel came out the living room just in time to see Hiram tackle Dwight to the floor. At the last minute, Dwight passed the camera to Shelby, who tried to make a run for it only for Hiram to grab her ankle. "You're our last hope, Gabe!" she cried out dramatically as she gave him the digital camera. "Take it to your mommy!" she yelled just when Hiram yanked her ankle dropping her to the floor.

The little boy let out a giggle before jumping over his uncles and aunt to get to the kitchen where his mom was.

Hiram was forced to watch helplessly as his nephew went to Avery. Since she was the oldest from all of them, his authority didn't reign over her and she and Lea were the only one next to his parents that could ever put him back in his place. "I hate you two."

"You know you love us." Shelby wrapped her arms around his shoulders when he sat up.

"Let me go."

"Never!" She held on tighter.

"Mom! Dad! Tell Shelby to leave me alone!"

"So now you're a ten-year-old?" Dwight snorted.

"Shut up before I tell Mom about your commitment phobia."

"Do you think there's a term for that?"

"Ha! Mom's been knowing, slow poke."

"It won't be long till she starts trying to play matchmaker."

"She wouldn't do that to me!"

"Wanna bet?" Hiram smirked. "I'll give you three more months before she starts and, who knows, maybe she has already."

"Liar." Dwight turned to look at Rachel. "Mom, tell him he's wrong. Tell him you would never try to play matchmaker with me."

"What imaginary world have you been living in?" Shelby high-fived Hiram.

Dwight didn't take his eyes off his mom as he patiently waited to hear her words and shoved Shelby.

"Hey!"

"Well…" Rachel looked at her son helpless. "I really want a lot of grandchildren."

"Mom!"

"But most of all I want to leave this world knowing that each of you are with someone that loves you dearly as you do them. That each of you are in good hands."

All three of them became quiet thinking about her words.

"Well…" Hiram glanced at Shelby and Dwight. "You only have to worry about these two considering Shelby is in an ambiguous relationship with Shane and Dwight tends to run away from commitment."

"Shelby's in an ambiguous relationship with Shane," Sam said as he came to stand behind Rachel. "This is new to me. What type of ambiguous relationship?"

"Yeah, Shelby," Dwight looked at his sister teasingly. "What type?"

"I hate the both of you."

"You know you love us," Dwight and Hiram responded back cheekily.

"But on a serious note," Hiram frowned. "Has he deflowered you?"

"If he did, he'd better be prepared to put a ring on that finger."

"Shut up!" Shelby was mortified that they were pulling up this subject in front of her dad. "I didn't see you two dragging Avery through mud like this before she married Alex even when all of us knew that she was sleeping with him," she hissed and instantly regretted it when Sam let out a curse. He knew that his eldest had been sexually active with her husband before they got married. Gabriel being born six months after the wedding was proof of that. Still, there was a difference between knowing it and hearing someone say it.

"So the cat is out of the bag."

"Hiram, you're horrible!" Shelby glared at him. "You're not a virgin!"

"What are you talking about? I'm as pure as white snow."

"You're so going to hell for that," Dwight chuckled.

"Avery!" Shelby stood up and ran to the kitchen knowing that her eldest sister was the only one who could help her regulate the boys.

Hiram and Dwight smiled at their parents before chasing after their youngest sister.

"Maybe I should stop them before Avery beats them," Rachel said, chuckling, only for her husband to stop her by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "What is up with all you Evans men lifting me off my feet?" She asked, smiling when Sam picked her up and her feet dangled in the air.

"It's hard not to." He kissed the top of her head. "You're the smallest in the family."

"Hey," she protested weakly, knowing it was true. Her daughters passed her by four inches and her sons are the same height as their dad. "Big things come in small packages."

"Yes, they do because you definitely are a handful."

"Sam Evans, you are so sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Only if you plan to join me," he whispered huskily into her ear.

"Sam."

"Fine, I'll wait until tonight."

AN: I want to give a huge thank you to my beta MissBreePhoenix for taking time off her busy schedule to help me. =)

I have decided to go back and forth between present time with Rachel and the past with Sam. That way I will get to show what happened to Sam as well having EvanBerry moments instead of it simply being implied. I also feel that it will help build more depth for the Evans family and also helps me share with you how I envision they are. I hope you liked this chapter because it was a challenge to write. I had to blink back tears in the beginning and can only that it affected you in an emotional level like it did me. If it did then I know I did a good job. Please don't forget to review, all I ask is for 15 reviews if possible. I would really appreciate it and I have the next chapter already written. I am just waiting for my beta to finish looking over it. (^_^)

I would to thank:** MagdaIsOnFanfic** (*hug* I'm really sorry for making you cry. Thank you for giving this universe another chance.), **baboune3337** (It's always nice to see a new reviewer. Thank you! I hope you like it.), **SamchelFreak44** (You're too sweet! I will try my best!), **EvanberryFTW** (You're words mean a lot to me! *hug* I hope you feel better soon & like what I have planned for this fic.), **The Wonderful Mistique** (Be very prepared because this is only the beginning!), **msleaoverstreet** (Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter as well.),** Lena** (I'm so happy you're joining me again in this universe! *hug* I'm going to need all the support I can get because I'm a wreck when I write these chapters.), and **Guest** (Don't be that way. If it makes you feel any better I was crying to when I wrote it.) for reviewing! You guys are awesome and it means a lot to me when you do. =D


	3. Bookends

"_**Time it was, and what a time it was, it was**__**  
A time of innocence, a time of confidences**__**  
Long ago, it must be, I have a photograph**__**  
Preserve your memories, they're all that's left you"**_

_**-Bookends (Simon and Garfunkel)**_

Alex walked out the room in time to see Gabriel pause in front of the stairs. He watched silently as his eldest son grabbed the railing in a death grip before taking the first cautious step down.

Even after all these years, Gabriel was very cautious while walking down them. He had barely been a toddler when he had witnessed his grandfather fall down them. His vision blurred with tears. It was bad enough that his grandmother was dying; he didn't need the memory of the nasty fall his grandfather took before being hospitalized right now. His knees shook slightly as the air rushed out of his lungs and fear gripped him. He knew his grandmother had been dying for months. It was something the family had been preparing for, but still it didn't lessen the pain. Gabriel sat on the stairs and gritted his teeth, he refused to cry and his body trembled from the effort.

Alex approached his son and took a seat beside him. The sight of his son struggling so hard not to cry left him ill. He wished he could take the pain away but it was impossible; instead, he placed his hand on Gabriel's shoulder—wordlessly telling him that he was there for him. It had been so much easier to comfort him when he had been a child. The first time Gabriel had cried his heart out, Alex picked him up and rubbed circles on his back as Sam's casket was being buried. For the entire day Alex had carried him whenever possible, not only to comfort his child, but also because his son's presence kept him from breaking down. That day Gabriel cried enough for the both of them. "It's okay to cry."

Gabriel shook his head, but could not stop the whimper that slipped through gritted teeth. He felt his dad place a hand over his head before pulling him close. A sob escaped when his forehead came to rest on his dad's shoulder. He bit his lower lip viciously to keep from crying out.

"I don't want her to go," Alex admitted for the first time. "I didn't want Sam to go either."

Gabriel pulled away from his father and looked at him, surprised. It was the first time he heard him share his thoughts surrounding his grandmother dying and his grandfather's death.

"If your mother and I had our way, we would keep them with us. I have no doubt your aunt and uncles feel the same way." A sad smile curved on his lips. "We don't have a choice when it comes to them dying. But we do have a choice in how we emotionally and physically deal with their passing away." He met his son's gaze. "Cry if you want to, it's better than keeping it bottled in."

"It's not the right time for me to…"

"There never is a right time, Gabe." Alex looked toward the bottom of the stairs. "But some of us have to make sure that the day your grandmother passes away isn't filled with just sorrow. Some us have to be able to smile and I plan…no I want to be one of them."

"Smile?" Gabriel asked, confused.

"When that day comes Rachel will finally be reunited with Sam." Alex closed his eyes. "I may not want her to go…" The thought of her gone was unbearable and it frightened him. No matter how confident or calm he seemed on the outside, inside he was slowly breaking. "But more than anything, I want her to be happy." Rachel had been the first to welcome him when Avery introduced him to the family after a year of dating. Sam had been reluctant at first because he believed no guy could be the right man for his eldest daughter and unless he gave the okay, Hiram and Dwight made it obvious that he was not welcomed. Shelby had been more accepting like her mother. By the second year of dating, Sam had warmed up to him and Alex was able to get the courage to ask Rachel and him for permission to marry Avery. When they graduated from university, Alex had asked her to marry him—which she agreed to before he could even finish the question.

It was then Gabriel noticed for the first time just how much his dad loved and respected his grandmother. "She means a lot to you."

"Of course," Alex responded with a humorless chuckle. "She's like the mother I wasn't able to have." His mother had died at a young age and Alex couldn't remember her no matter how much he tried. He only saw photos of her. His dad had been practically non-existent wallowing in alcohol and sorrow. Alex had to begin working part time at a young age while getting high grades in school. He ended up graduating as valedictorian and got a full ride to Yale University. It was then he met Avery there and his life changed for the better. He finally met someone who cared, loved him and had given him more than he could have ever dreamed of. She had given him a family to belong to. When Rachel accepted him, Alex did everything possible to make sure she would never regret it.

When Sam followed in her footsteps and took the role of being his father figure—an unbreakable bond had formed between them. The day when Avery told him over the phone that Sam had cancer; Alex hung up the call, feeling numb. That night when he went to go visit them, Sam had been waiting for him on the porch. No words were exchanged between them for Sam confirmed everything with a sad smile. Alex uttered a curse as he fought hard not to break down in front of the man. Before he could react Sam placed his hand on his head and tugged him forward until his forehead rested against his shoulder. _**"It's okay to cry." **_Hearing him say those words had tears silently streaming down his face. His hands curled into fists to keep from reach for him desperately like a child. _**"It's better than keeping it bottled in."**_ That night had been the only time Alex allowed himself to cry about Sam. "I want them to be happy again," he whispered those words, but Gabriel heard him.

"I do, too." A small smile tugged at his lips, only traces of tears remained.

Alex glanced at his watch and frowned. "It won't be long for Hiram and Avery to call for a lunch break." He looked to his son. "How about we make lunch?"

"You know how to cook?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he asked slightly, amused.

"Not really, but I know how to make some bomb peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," Alex responded back with a cheeky grin.

* * *

"It's lunch time!" Hiram announced to the room and not a second later the crowded room was filled with groans of protest. Before any of them could try and voice an argument, Hiram gave them 'the look' that clearly stated he was not in the mood for anyone's disobedience; if they did not comply then there will be hell to pay and consequences be damned. The teens sitting on the floor stood up and stretched their limbs as the younger ones that sat on Rachel's bed reluctantly got up.

"Go on and eat. I don't want to hear any bellies growling when I continue the story."

Dwight bit back a smile when he saw his children along with his nieces and nephews expression changed. Their frowns turned to smiles at their grandmother's words and the room was shrouded with excitement.

"I'll race you to the dining room!" Ryder challenged Joe, Marley, and Samuel.

"You're on!" Marley agreed in a heartbeat and Dwight could not help but be proud of how competitive his little girl was.

"Hey, twerp, didn't our parents forbade running down the stairs?" Brody grinned down at his young sister with his arms crossed over his chest.

"They also forbade you from closing the door when Evelyn is in your room, but you still do it anyway."

"Burn!" Zack yelled from his spot just as his aunt Beatrice screeched. "What!"

Brody gaped at Marley as she high-fived Kitty, while Evelyn was failing at trying not to blush.

"Brody Weston Evans." The look Beatrice gave her son had him flinch at the anger he saw burning there.

"And on that note I think we should go eat." Dwight walked toward Marley and picked her up.

"That's cheating, Uncle Dwight!" Ryder yelled, running after them with Samuel and Joe right behind him. Brody took advantage of this diversion by grabbing Evelyn's hand and ran out the room.

"This is far from over, Brody!" Beatrice yelled and walked out the room at a calmer pace. Her strategy consisted of psychologically tormenting her son by keeping him on edge for the rest of the day until he cracked and begged her for a punishment because he couldn't stand the silence and suspense. She preferred this than ever physically raising a hand against her child or yelling at them.

"I can't wait to see what Beatrice has planned," Avery grinned gleefully before walking out the room with a slight jump in her step.

"Those two are so alike that it's almost creepy," Shane stated as he helped Shelby up.

"True, but they become scary once when they decide to work together," Shelby responded with a cheeky smile.

Lea chuckled. "May God have mercy on Brody."

"He'll survive," Zack grinned as he helped his wife stand up.

"Mom." Shelby looked at Rachel to see her smiling wistfully as the door. "I'll bring you something to eat."

Rachel turned her gaze to her youngest daughter. "I'm not hungry, sweetie."

"You have to eat something."

Hiram glanced between his frowning younger sister and his silent mother. "Bring her something light…some fruit can be good for her."

Shelby nodded before walking out the room with Shane behind her.

Zack noticed how the atmosphere in the room died down since the younger ones had left. He couldn't help but worry when his father wouldn't meet his gaze.

"I'll see go see if the others need any help downstairs," Lea announced before leaving Zack, Celeste, and Hiram in the room.

"We should go down—"

"I'll take her." Hiram cut in, surprising both Celeste and Zack. "I'll make sure she eats…you should talk to your grandmother." He watched silently as the light in Zack's eyes dimmed and a forced smile graced his lips.

Celeste gave her husband's hand one last comfort squeeze before letting go. "I'll wait for you downstairs." She placed her hand on her father-in-law's arm and followed his lead out the room.

Zack took a deep breath before looking at his grandmother and meeting her gaze. His feet had a mind of their own as they began to move forward, covering the distance between them.

"My sunshine boy." Her arm trembled as it rose toward him. He avoided it and instead dived into a hug and buried his face into her shoulder. His body trembled in her embrace. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." Even through all the years, her voice sounded beautifully as it echoed in the silent room. "You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you." It could also contribute to the fact that she always sang lullabies to her children and grandchildren to put them asleep or when they had a request. "Please don't take my sunshine away."

"Grand…ma," Zack sobbed into her shoulder. Since her condition had worsened months ago, Zack did his hardest to keep busy by being the middleman. He would make sure everyone was updated and ran errands when they needed it. He made sure his wife was taken care of, was there when Gabriel began to panic about Rose going into labor. The family had to split up when the occasion came. Zack had gone to the hospital to support his older cousin, while his parents remained to look after his grandmother. He never spent more than ten minutes in the same room with his grandmother if there was no one else. He stayed longer when his dad or someone else in the family was in the room. It made it a lot easier to keep smiling, but when his grandmother's gaze focused solely on him—he would be so close to breaking. Now it finally happened because his father had never told him to sit down and talk to his grandmother before. His father knew just how far he was going to avoid being alone with his grandmother and for him to say that he should talk to her could only mean one thing.

"I've noticed that you haven't been around as much these last couple of months. I have missed you and your smile." Rachel ran her hand through his raven colored hair. Not only did he take after his mother with raven colored hair and hazel eyes, he was the opposite of his father. While Hiram kept his emotions in check and kept his heart under lock and key, Zack refused to hide his emotions and wore his heart on his sleeve. He could light up a room with his smile and can bring down any wall with his enthusiasm and never giving up/backing down attitude. It was rare for something to bring him down, but when it did, the whole family would feel it. "I never wanted to hurt you," she whispered as a tear slid down her face. Her dying was forcing her grandson to hide his emotions and go against his very nature. It broke her heart.

"It's not your fault." Zack pulled away from her abruptly and wiped his tears away, but it was futile because more kept streaming down. "I'm sorry for being emotional."

"Don't apologize for being something that I love about you." She grabbed his wrists weakly and tugged. "It's what helped make you the man you are today. Someone irreplaceable."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Maybe to the outside world you can be, but not to this family. You are our Zack." A small gentle smile curved on her lips as she wiped his tears away. "You are my sunshine boy and I want to see you smile one last time."

With her hands cupping his cheeks, her warmth seeping into him, comforting his hurt and the hope in her gaze—Zack was able to smile. His vision blurred distorting the image of his grandmother, but he didn't care. He wanted her to see.

Rachel could see the whirlpool of multiple emotions in his gaze, but it was his smile that literally took her breath away. It was a toothy smile that showed how happy he was and capable of being. This smile by far the best one he had ever given and the fact that he had solely graced her with it was far more than she could ask. The tears that she had been trying hard to hold in streamed down silently. They weren't tears of sadness but of joy.

"Grandma, don't cry," Zack begged as he tried to gently wipe her tears away. "Please don't because if you do, I won't be able to stop…I'm so sorry for making you cry."

"Don't be, you silly boy." Rachel grabbed his hands gently in hers. "These are tears of happiness. You made it nearly impossible for me not to be happy." He would never know how true those words were. It wasn't until his birth that the entire family, including her, took the first step to move on from Sam's death. Zack was a ray of sunshine that hit the family, making it impossible not to look forward toward the future. His birth even helped Gabriel come out of the shell he put himself in after Sam passed away. Even though they were almost four years apart, they got along like long lost brothers.

"I love you, Grandma," Zack whispered to her before kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as tight as she could. "My sunshine boy."

"_I didn't want you to go…at least not until you met her."_ He pulled away.

"Have you and Celeste chosen a name for my great-granddaughter?" Rachel asked curiously, wanting to lighten the mood more.

"We made a deal that if she had a boy, she could name him and if it was a girl then I could name her."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because I like keeping people on their toes," he grinned, making it impossible for Rachel not to smile. "The main reason was because I already knew what name I wanted my daughter to have if I ever had one."

"What is it?"

"Rachel." Zack saw the surprise look his grandmother gave him. "I want her to be named after one of the women I admire, love, respect, and is very precious to me."

"Zack, I—" A knock on the door interrupted Rachel. Zack looked over his shoulder to see his Aunt Shelby with a plate of peeled and sliced oranges.

"I guess my time is up." Zack untangled himself gently from his grandma and smiled at her. "I'll come back for the story."

Rachel watched silently as he walked toward the door, passed Shelby. "Zack…" She called out to him, her voice low and he stopped in his tracks. "I think it's a beautiful name and I'm sure that she will make you as happy as you have helped made me these passed twenty-seven years." He didn't turn to look at her and she knew why. A simple wave was all he gave before exiting the room.

Shelby had seen Zack's tear stained face; the soft spot she had for her nephew had her wanting to give the plate to Shane so she could run after him and try to comfort him. A small part of her wanted to run away from all of this. To see Zack, who could smile through anything and look at everything positively, broken down only goes to show that she stands no chance. She was tired of fighting back tears and crying when she thought no one was around.

Shane, noticing his wife's distress, placed his hand on her shoulder. "This is your chance," he whispered into her ear. "You won't get another after this." Shane pressed his lips against her temple and rubbed her arms before giving her a small push.

It happened to be that was just what she needed because once she started walking; she didn't stop until she sat next to her mother on her bed. "Hi."

"Hey stranger, I haven't heard from you in a while. I've seen more of Shane and Hiram lately." Rachel looked at her youngest daughter, amused "Where have you been hiding?"

"I haven't been hiding," Shelby shook her head. "I have been keeping more to myself with trying to come to terms with…you know…"

"My death that's quickly approaching."

"Must you say it so lightly?"

"It's the truth."

"It is, but I don't like it. It's painful."

Rachel remained silent, this conversation seemed similar to her, but it was with other people. Years ago…with Sam and—

_**Mrs. Pierce burst out laughing. "Finally someone who understands me."**_

"_**Sam, don't encourage her," Brittany lightly scolded.**_

"_**Oh shush, dear, it's all right."**_

"_**There's also the fact that I might leave this world before you do," Sam winked at Mrs. Pierce, drawing out a smile from her.**_

"_**Of course, for we are but mere mortals."**_

"_**You still shouldn't talk about it so lightly," Rachel glared at Sam.**_

_**Sam met her glare with a calm gaze. "It's something we should accept. I don't see the point as to why so many think of it as taboo to speak of it. Since the moment we are born, the only thing that is ever guaranteed to us is death."**_

"_**I know that but maybe people don't like talking about it because of the pain it comes with it."**_

"_**And that is more the reason I believe people should talk about it; so when the time comes to grieve, they won't drown in it. It's life, Rachel, whether we like it or not, or think it's unfair. You and I both had to learn that the hard way."**_

The memory that hit her so suddenly receded back to where it had come from. She had not thought about that day in years.

"Mom."

Rachel looked at Shelby to see her daughter looking at her worriedly with Shane, who had been standing by the doorway, beside her. His expression mirrored his wife. "What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked, concerned. "I've been calling out to you for the past five minutes."

"Maybe I should get the doctor."

"Don't." Rachel's voice stopped Shane. "I'm fine as I can be. I'm just feeling more tired and…I was remembering something long ago."

"Long ago?" Shelby looked at her mom, curiously. "What did you remember?"

"Something your father told me. He said, 'it's something we should accept. Since the moment we are born, the only thing that is ever guaranteed to us is death.'" Rachel bit back a smile when she saw the disbelief in Shelby's eyes.

"Are you sure Dad said something like that?"

"Your father was a pessimistic man when I first met him and he had his reasons for being so," Rachel smiled wistfully at the thought of her deceased husband. "I may have not agreed at the time with his words, but after being married to him for twenty-five years, going through his death, living without him by my side and watching our friends pass away over the past thirty years I can say without a doubt I understand and agree with them."

"You're not scared of it."

"I used to be when I was much younger and I got over it only to become scared again when I began to lose Sam. It wasn't until he passed away that I realized that it wasn't death I feared. What I feared was the years I would go on living without him by my side. Will I be strong enough for all of you? Your father accepted his death when the time came; his only fear was leaving us behind ill prepared. I had lost track of how many times I had to reassure him that everything would turn out fine. That I would make sure our family got through this, that I didn't want him to worry anymore. I did everything I reassured him of, faced my fears and conquered them. Death is but a stepping stone now."

"I see what you mean, Mom, but that still doesn't change the fact that I don't like it one bit," Shelby pouted slightly, causing Rachel to chuckle lightly.

"Just wait until you reach my age, then you will see." She gave her daughter a knowing smile before looking at looking at her son-in law. "Thank you for being here. I know how hard it can be."

"It can always be worse."

"That is true." Rachel grabbed his hand and gave a slight affectionate squeeze to it.

Shane thought it was a bit ironic that his mother and Rachel were the first to lose their husbands and yet they were the last to pass away. He remembered coming to visit her to see her laughing and crying at the same time. When he was finally able to ask her what was wrong she responded with, _**"Rachel will not be happy that I'm leaving first." **_An hour later he found out that his mother had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's. That week he had gone to hell and back refusing to tell anyone else as they went to get a second and third opinion and came back with the same diagnosis. He finally gave his mother the okay to share the news and Shane had never been more grateful for Shelby and his best friend Hiram along with the rest of their family. The battle against Alzheimer's lasted almost for a decade before Santana accidently overdosed on her medication. Shane could never forgive himself for it. How could he have been so careless?

"_**I don't want to forget, Shane. I don't want to forget about your father, you or anyone I love. I want to die remembering them all." **_Shane did everything he possibly could to keep that wish for her. From creating scrapbooks with his wife and kids, to using recorders and making her home videos that she could watching after waking up. He made sure to try and keep her safe, but he forgot about the medication. She didn't have a history of waking up in the middle of the night, but that night she did and for whatever reason she walked into the bathroom and took the pills. He could only guess what was going on in her head. Was it intentional or unintentional? No one blamed him for it was an accident, but he blamed himself. He felt like he let down not only his mother, but his father as well.

"I'm proud of you, Shane, and without a doubt I'm sure that both your parents are—especially your dad. He knows that it's not easy loving your mother."

The corner of his lips tilted upward at her words. He knew what she meant. There were only two types of people when it came to his mother. Those that loved her with all her faults or those that loved to hate her. Santana Puckerman was one hard woman to get along with, but she was the best person to look after you. She allowed no one to walk over her or her loved ones. Shane met Rachel's gaze and felt grateful to her. "I hope you know that it was because of you she got her spark back." A small smile curved on his lips. "She wanted to be there for you like you and Sam were there for her when my dad died. Thank you for being there not only for her, but for me as well." He pressed a kiss against Rachel's forehead.

When his mother passed away, Shane had pulled away from the family shortly after. He couldn't open up to his wife or Hiram, but Rachel would have none of that. She practically barged into his apartment and stayed silent—waiting patiently for him to say something. After an hour of him giving her the silent treatment, she began to make tea for them as if he was her guest and not the other way around. It was in the middle of them drinking tea that he finally broke down and told her everything. How he it was his fault for his mother dying, how he let both his parents down and how he felt like a failure. She remained silent and let him yell, curse and cry out. When all was said and done she simply stood from her seat and wrapped her arms around him. _**"You're not a failure. You did your best and that's all that matters. Santana and Puck both know that and you have undoubting surpassed their expectations. Don't taint that with your thoughts of being a failure. But I will be honest with you; you are failing them right now by degrading yourself. I want to see that strong, fierce, courageous and kind-hearted man that swept my youngest daughter off her feet, proved to Hiram what a best friend is, and helped keep our family from falling apart after my husband's death. You're an amazing man, best friend, uncle and father, and I have no idea how you can ever think to call yourself a failure."**_

"I know and I promise I won't forget."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Now that we are done with all this sentimental talk," Shane cleared his throat. "Did you work up an appetite?"

Rachel took a moment to contemplate before nodding, reminding both Shelby and Shane of a child. "Yes."

"Shame on you, Shelby, for making your poor mom starve."

Shelby faked a gasp and glared at her husband. "You're the one who was talking to her," she said, playing along.

"Excuses, excuses." He grabbed one of the oranges and handed it to Rachel who ate it with much gusto. Shane met his wife's gaze and shared a smile with her as they continued to feed Rachel. When the elderly woman was done, Shelby kissed her on the forehead. "Should I tell the munchkins to come back up?"

"Are you tired?" Shane asked Rachel as he used a wet soapy towel to clean her hands with care.

"I'm feeling fine. I want to finish the story before they have to sleep. Just one last story."

He nodded in understanding before looking over his shoulder at his wife. "Send them up, she's ready." Shane turned to look at his mother-in-law. "I don't want you to force yourself."

"I'm not…this is my farewell gift to them."

"I thought so," Shane sighed and closed his eyes for a moment to take in her presence once more. His hand clasped hers and he could feel her fingers curl around his gently. "It's for the best." He opened his eyes to see her smiling at him.

"I knew you would understand."

The sound of rapid footsteps echoed down the hall.

"And here they come." Shane had barely uttered those words before Samuel, Marley, Ryder, Joe and the others burst into the room.

"Uncle Shane, you're on my spot," Marley pouted at him.

"I am?" He feigned confusion.

"Yep yep," she nodded. "Can I have it back please?"

"Hmm…let me think about it?" Without warning he stood and scooped her up into his arms. Her laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Dad has Marley!"

"Get him!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Shelby stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips playfully glaring at them. "Shane, put Marley on the bed. Ryder and Joe, if you take another step to try and tackle your dad down, I will ground you before you can even say Batman!"

Both boys sighed and took their original seats. Shane gently placed Marley beside Rachel, but not before kissing his niece on the forehead and then ruffling his twin sons' hair as he walked back to his wife's side.

Celeste reentered the room with Lea's help and took her seat beside Rose who entered during the commotion. When Rose tried to give her seat to Lea the older woman refused, preferring to stand and wait for her husband to come back with Zack. Gabriel walked in, holding Rory in his arms with his Uncle Dwight behind him—who had his arm wrapped around Beatrice's waist. Brody kept giving his mother nervous glances, while Evelyn tried to calm him by rubbing circles on his back. Kitty took one look at her older cousin and snorted in amusement. Jake ignored them, already excited for his grandmother to continue the story. The last to enter were Alex and Avery.

Rachel noticed that Hiram and Zack were still missing, but decided not to comment. Both her boys will come when they are ready. "So where did we leave off?"

"The night Mike meets Tina."

"Oh yes." A slowly smile graced her lips remembering that day. To think that once long ago she thought those days were the most difficult in her life. She really had come a long way. Her eyes roamed the room once again taking in the sight of her smiling grandchildren. She knew the story between Sam and her was definitely not a children story, but long ago she and Sam came up with a PG version that had many holes and flaws; however, they won't notice it until they get much older. When that time comes, it will be up to their parents to tell them the real version. "Well, that night—unknowingly—I was falling deeper in love with your grandfather."

AN: I would like to thank my wonderful beta **MissBreePhoenix** who is simply amazing! =)

Told you I would update as soon as my beta was done! ;) This fic is very special to me and I couldn't wait to share this chapter with you. I hope you liked it and that it is was up to par with the past two chapters. The next chapter will go back to Sam and Rachel in the past and many familiar faces will appear again. Until then please don't forget to review! I love hearing from all of you. (^_^)

I would like to give a huge thank you to: **Jenn**, **AaralynFaye**, **RachelBerryLover**, **ravenna. solo. 408**, **Lena**, and **MissBreePhoenix** for reviewing! I can't express in words how much your words of encouragement mean to me. I would also like to thank everyone who has added this fic to their favorites or alerts. It's nice to know that there are readers out there that are interested in it and keeping an eye on it. =D


	4. Love

"_**Our love was lost **_

_**But now we've found it**_

_**And if you flash your heart **_

_**I won't deny it**_

_**I promise"**_

_**-Love Lost (The Temper Trap)**_

Sam stood silently by the doorway of his grandson's bedroom, watching both his wife and grandson—amused.

Gabriel tilted his head to the side as he looked at his grandmother. "How much you love me?"

"Hmm…" Rachel tapped her chin with her index and looked to the side, pretending to think. "…I can't say."

"Grandma," Gabriel pouted, making it nearly impossible for Rachel not to reach for him and hold him close. "I wanna know."

"How about you guess?"

"Guess?" He frowned for a moment before stretching his arms to sides as far as they would go. "This much."

"Nope, it's much more." Rachel grinned when his eyes squinted and his brows furrowed as if thinking really hard.

Gabriel pushed himself off the floor and got up on shaking legs. He took a second before he took off running to one side of the room. "This." After touching the wall he ran to the other side and touched wall. "Much." He turned to face his grandmother, smiling; thinking that he guessed correctly.

"Not even close."

Sam bit back a chuckle when Gabriel's smile dropped and his pout returned in full force. The little boy was too adorable for his own good.

"How much?" Gabriel looked at his grandmother, confused.

"You have to keep guessing."

The toddler looked around the room trying to find clues to help him, his eyes going wide when they landed on his grandfather.

Sam wordlessly crouched down when his grandson approached him.

Gabriel looked over his shoulder at his grandmother, who pretended to be looking elsewhere before looking back at his grandfather. "Do you know, Grandpa?" he whispered the question to him.

"I'm not sure, Gabe, it's a hard question to find an answer to," Sam pretended to ponder the question before whispering. "The whole wide world."

"As big as the whole wide world?" His eyes wide and full of wonder. "That's a lot."

"It is." He smiled at his grandson. "She does love you a lot."

Gabriel nodded eagerly before running back to grandmother and tugged on her shirt. "The whole wide world."

Rachel shook her head, smiling gently at him. "Not even close."

"Then how much?"

She crouched down to be in his eye level. Her hands coming to rest on his waist and pulled him close until her forehead rested against his. "More than can ever be measured."

"That's lots?"

"Yes," Rachel chuckled. "That's a lot." She pressed her lips against his forehead and met her husband's gaze. An amused smile was curved on his lips.

Gabriel wrapped his small arms around his grandmother's neck and squeezed affectionately. "I love you lots, too, Grandma." He pulled away grinning before turning to face his grandfather. "Grandpa, can you read me a story?"

"I thought stories were for bedtime?"

"Please, Grandpa!" He ran to him and latched onto his leg. "I'll be good for today."

Sam looked down at him, smirking. "You're supposed to be good every day."

"No bedtime story for me tonight."

"But I like reading you bedtime stories."

"You can read me a story now!" He gave his grandfather a toothy grin.

Sam couldn't say no to that face. "Only if I can read you a story tonight as well."

"Of course!"

"Fine, go choose a book." Sam watched Rachel as she climbed into Gabriel's small bed.

Rachel lay on her back and looked at him from her spot, smiling. "It seems he has you wrapped around his little finger."

Sam took off his shoes and climbed into the bed. "If I recall he's not the only finger I'm wrapped around."

Rachel slapped his thigh when he sat up against the headboard. "Behave."

"Don't I always?" He winked.

"My favorite." Gabriel ran to them and gave Sam the book he wanted to be read.

"Mine, too." Sam picked him up and settled the little one between Rachel and him. Rachel turned on her side; one arm wrapped around Gabriel's form and the other curled under her head as a pillow. Even though Gabriel leaned into Rachel's embrace, his small hand fisted Sam's shirt as if to make sure he was not going anywhere. "_Oh, The Places You'll Go!_ By Dr. Seuss." He opened the book to the first page. "'Congratulations! Today is your day. You're off to great places! You're off and away!'"

His voice echoed throughout the room; reassuring, safe and strong. Rachel didn't dare look away from her husband; not wanting this moment to ever end for she knew moments like these were soon coming to end.

* * *

"Hiram." Lea walked into the kitchen to see her fiancé leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a faraway look in his eyes that vanished when she placed her hand on his arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Hiram met her gaze. "Its just Dad…"

"'You will come to a place where the streets are not marked. Some windows are lighted. But mostly they're darked. A place you could sprain both your elbow and chin!'"

She heard Sam's voice from the baby monitor they had connected to keep an ear out for Gabriel when the adults were busy and could not look after the toddler at the moment.

Hiram pulled Lea into him and wrapped his arms around her.

"'Do you dare to stay out? Do you dare to go in? How much can you lose? How much can you win?'"

* * *

Avery had gone upstairs to check on how Gabriel was behaving with his grandparents only for her steps to slow when she heard Sam's voice.

"'And when you're alone, there's a very good chance you'll meet things that scare you right out of your pants. There are some, down the road between hither and yon, that can scare you so much you won't want to go on.'"

She stopped right next to the door and leaned against the wall.

"'But on you will go through the weather be fowl. On you will go though your enemies prowl. On you will go though the Hakken-Kraks howl. Onward up many a frightening creek, though your arms may get sore and your sneakers may leak.'"

She slid down the wall; hugging her knees as her father's voice tugged at her heart and memories of being a little girl with him reading to her the exact same story for bedtime surfaced in her mind. Avery bit her bottom lip as her eyes burned with tears.

"'On and on you will hike and I know you'll hike far and face up to your problems whatever they are.'"

* * *

Finn entered the kitchen, reluctant to see what was holding up his daughter and his future son-in-law. He personally would rather let them have their privacy, but Quinn was growing impatient. The wedding was tomorrow. Shane, Alex, Shelby, and Dwight had gone out to run last minute errands for the wedding. They had only two weeks to get everything for the wedding done, things that had been planned to take months to accomplish.

The reason why the date had been changed still shook Finn to the core. When Lea told him about Sam's condition, it caught him off guard, just like when Quinn had informed him of Puck's death. He was still trying to come to terms with it. Sam had become someone irreplaceable to him and would even go as far as to say that he was his best friend. The night that Quinn and him arrived with the others had been awkward. Sam told them what was going on and no one knew what to say.

Mike gave Sam a venomous glare before walking out. Tina ran after him. Santana was quiet but her hands had curled into fists. Kurt and Mercedes sat on each side of Rachel as if trying to give her their support. Stacy stood up from her seat and went to hug her older brother, while Stevie stood back conflicted of wanting to yell at Sam and hold onto him—refusing to believe that this was the truth. Finn couldn't meet Sam's gaze, he felt numb. It was Quinn who broke the silence by changing to the topic to Hiram and Lea's upcoming wedding. It seemed to be the right thing to do because Sam smiled at her gratefully and it wasn't long until conversation began. Mike returned with Tina and made up with Sam when they exchanged a hug.

It wasn't until they arrived home and were in their bedroom did Quinn breakdown. Finn held his wife as she cried. That had been the first time Finn saw his wife so broken and he felt like he was drowning. He had always believed his wife to be the stronger of the two, but he refused to break when she needed him most. He held her tightly and reassured her that they will get through this.

"'And will you succeed? Yes! You will, indeed! 98 and ¾ percent guaranteed.'"

It was Sam's voice that brought Finn back to the present. He looked around, confused for a moment when he didn't see Sam.

"'Kid, you'll move mountains!'"

He saw the baby monitor before looking back at his daughter and her fiancée, feeling guilty for interrupting their moment. "Hiram." The young couple pulled away from their intimate embrace to look at him. "Go to your father."

"But I—"

"We can handle the rest," Finn smiled at him gently, knowing how close both Hiram and Sam were. It was the least he could do for the both of them. He could deal with Quinn.

"My dad has a point, Hiram. Tomorrow is the wedding and then we go off to our honeymoon." Lea met his gaze. "You won't have much time with your dad after today."

"You're right." He leaned in and whispered. "I love you." Before kissing her cheek, not willing to kiss her on the lips in front of her father. He was never one for PDA but he made a few exceptions when it came to her.

Lea smiled as she gave his hand one last comfort squeeze and let him go.

"Thank you." He told Finn before walking passed him.

"'So be your name Buxbaum or Bixby or Bray or Mordecai Ali Van Allen O'Shea.'"

When Hiram left the kitchen, Lea closed the distance between her father and her. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "You love you so much, Daddy."

"I love you, too, sweetheart." Finn held his daughter close and rested his cheek on her head as Sam's voice echoed in the kitchen.

"'You're off to great places!'"

* * *

"'Today is your day! Your mountain is waiting. So…'" Sam glanced at Gabriel and Rachel to see them sleeping. A smile curved on his lips at the sight of them. "'Get on your way.'" He closed the book and leaned down to kiss Gabriel's forehead before uncurling his fist from his shirt. Sam carefully got out of bed, making sure not to wake either one of them and placed the book back in the shelf. He debated whether to return to bed and fall asleep or go see if he could help Hiram and the others. His answer was made when he noticed someone's shadow in the hallway. He stuck his head out to see his eldest daughter sitting on the floor hugging her knees, her face hidden from everyone. "Avery."

Her head snapped up and looked at him, surprised.

His heart lurched at the sight of her red puffy eyes. Sam stepped out the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He didn't say anything as he came to sit beside her.

Avery leaned toward him and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I remember when I used to be able to protect you from monsters." Sam tilted his head and rested it above hers. "It was so much easier back then. I wish I still could."

"I can fight my own monsters, Dad. I'm a grown woman and a mother now."

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that you will always be my baby doll."

"Just like Shelby will always be your princess."

"Exactly," Sam chuckled. "You know the munchkin is very clever and smart like both his parents."

"I'm glad that you think so."

"You and Alex are doing an amazing job in raising him." He pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "You're a good mother."

"Thank you," Avery gulped, feeling her throat tightened and her eyes burn with tears again. "I learned from the best."

Sam wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He heard someone coming up the stairs and looked to the side to see Hiram approaching them.

"Is Avery being emotional again?" He asked as he came to sit beside his father.

Avery hissed, "You can shove it where the light doesn't shine, Hiram."

"Dad, Avery is being unreasonable again."

"Your face is being unreasonable."

"Really mature."

"Your face is being really mature," Avery snorted. "Don't say anything."

Hiram grinned and glanced at his father to see him smiling in amusement of their antics. "Dad, tell Avery she's making no sense."

"Your face is making no sense." She sat up and reached over to smack Hiram on the arm.

Sam was content sitting back watching as Hiram continued to verbally tease Avery, provoking her to resort to physical violence. No matter how old they got, they never changed when it came to trying to cheer one another up or trying to get on each other's nerves. It helped reassure him they were going to make it without him.

* * *

The day had finally arrived. Sam watched as Shane spoke with Hiram in hushed tones before looking at Finn, who had yet to stop pacing for half an hour straight. "You act like you're the groom."

"You!" Finn spun on his heel and glared at Sam. "How did you do it?" He marched up to him and grabbed his shoulders. "How did you keep yourself from stopping her?"

"It's safe to say that you're referring to Avery."

"Yes! Who else would I be talking about?" Finn shook him. "How?!"

"Well, I knew she was marrying a good man."

"I know that…did that help you in the end?"

"Somewhat." Sam tilted his head to the side as he thought back on that day almost four years ago. "I was still tempted to lock Alex in a room and drag Avery back home, but Rachel shot that idea down."

"Wait a sec," Alex turned to his father-in-law. "You were seriously thinking of doing that?"

"Yes. You can ask Hiram or Dwight."

Alex glanced at Dwight, who grinned. "We weren't going to actually do it…well, I wasn't. Dad and Hiram had the rope and duct tape."

"I can understand the rope, but duct tape?" He looked at Hiram who shrugged.

"Dad always said that you should always carry duck tape in your car in case of anything."

"Do I even want to know?" Alex raised an eyebrow at Sam and Finn.

Sam and Finn shared a look, but it was Mike and Stevie who burst out laughing.

Henry glanced at his father, amused, before answering Alex inquiry. "Dad said it was to shut anyone up."

Alex held a sleeping Gabriel tighter in his arms as he glared at the rest of the men. "The lot of you are a bad influence. I don't know if it's safe to have Gabriel near any of you."

"You know you don't mean that." Dwight wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Gabriel is the safest when he's with us."

Sam chuckled at their antics. "Be nice. Alex is part of the family."

"He will be once he uses the duct tape," Henry piped in. A roar of laughter filled the room.

"I know who will be my first victim," Alex smirked as he looked at Henry.

"Ooohhh!" Dwight covered his mouth with his hand. "You better watch your back, Henry!"

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Avery poked her head and smiled at the men. "The bride is ready and ceremony will begin in five minutes. Mom and Quinn want each of you in your posts—ASAP."

"We're going." Hiram gave his older sister a small smile before looking at the rest of the men. "Let's head out."

Finn nodded before looking at Sam and caught him off guard by hugging him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Finn clutched onto him tighter when he tried to push him off.

"What are you talking about?"

"Life is too short for regrets!"

"You're right." Sam stopped struggling and simply stood still, understanding what Finn meant. "Let's enjoy tonight to the fullest," he addressed the room this time.

"But not too much." Alex looked at Mike and Dwight. "I am not driving anyone home tonight."

"That's why I have Henry and Stevie," Mike grinned.

"That's not right, Dad." Henry shook his head as he followed his father out the room.

"Not gonna happen. I plan on getting some tonight."

"TMI!" Shane shuddered at the image.

Stevie could be just as bad as Mike when it came to completely blindsiding someone in a conversation. "Hunter and Sebastian are sleeping over Stacy's house."

"You're too old to be getting some," Shane grumbled as he walked passed Stevie who wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"I have to give Gabriel to Rachel," Alex said toward the door knowing that Finn, Sam and Hiram needed their privacy. "Last thing I want is Avery getting on my case."

"You good now?" Sam looked at Finn, amused.

"Yeah," he sighed, pulling away. "I will be in time."

"That's more like it." Sam patted him on the shoulder. "Now go to your daughter. She needs you."

Finn smiled at him before looking at Hiram who had remained silent. "You're a good kid. Thank you for loving my daughter."

"Thanks, but it's your daughter who chose me in the end. I'm really the lucky one."

"I'm glad to hear that." Finn pulled him into a brief hug. This was his best friend's and his first love's son. This was a boy he watched grow into the man he was today. Finn could not have chosen a better man for his daughter. With a small smile, Finn let go and walked out the room.

"He's too emotional for his own good."

"That's what makes Finn—Finn," Sam smiled at his son. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous…is that a bad thing?" Hiram looked at him, genuinely worried. "I know I love her and I want to be with her but—"

"You're worried you're going to let her down."

"Is this how you felt with Mom?"

"Of course, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Without her, I wouldn't have had you or your siblings." A smirk curved on his lips. "I knew that after we said our 'I do's' your mother's wants and needs became top priority. I needed to make sure to never give her a reason to leave me."

"You swear like Mom ever would."

"That's only because she's blinded by her love for me. She can't see my faults."

"Wrong, Mom sees your faults. She accepts them because she loves you."

"What a woman," Sam sighed, his eyes glazed over.

"Dad!"

"Yeah…" Sam cleared his throat. "What I am trying to say is that marriage is like love. It's not a walk in the park. It has its ups and downs. The both of you must be willing to compromise for it to work."

"We've dated for the past three years."

"The difference is that now you will live together."

"We already do."

"Don't let your mom know that."

"I won't."

"It's more than simply living together. This is the woman you want to be with for the rest of your life, this is the one you want to have a family with because no other makes you feel like she does or understands you. It's a wonderful thing, but it's always the good things that make us work harder. Don't be afraid to fall because Lea will be there to catch you just like you are there to catch her." Sam placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Now go to the alter and wait for your girl."

Hiram made no move to leave as he continued to hold his father's gaze. "Thank you for always being there when I needed you."

Hearing his son says those words had Sam's eyes burning with unshed tears. It was rare for them to ever have heart to heart conversations like this and Sam wondered if this may be their last. "You don't have to thank me." He pulled him into his arms and held him, wishing that he could go back in time and hold his son like he used to. "I want you to be happy."

"I am."

"You should go before your mother comes looking for you."

Hiram nodded and reluctantly pulled away from his father. He felt his throat become dry when he saw him blinking back tears. He looked away quickly, knowing that if his father broke down he would shortly follow. "Last thing we want is for Mom to storm in and drag us out," he said before heading to the door.

Sam chuckled at the image his son described because he knew his wife would not hesitate to do so. "You'll do fine."

Hiram paused by the open door and looked back at his father. "I think you might be right." A smile graced his lips as he walked out the room.

Sam stayed a while longer in the room, trying to reign in his emotions.

"I was wondering where you had gone off to when all the men have gone to their positions." Stacy leaned against the doorway. "Rachel's worried about you."

"Rachel worries too much."

"She has every right to be."

"I don't want her to." Sam met his younger sister's gaze. "I hate hurting her."

"It's your condition that is hurting her, not you."

"It's part of me."

"And she has accepted that no matter how much she wishes otherwise." Stacy stepped into the room until she was standing in front of her older brother. "Now it's your turn to accept her hurting because it's part of her now."

"Will it always be?"

"It will always hurt a little, Sam, but it does lessen over time and it will with Rachel," she smiled at him. "She has her family and friends to support her. In the future she will smile instead of cry when she thinks of you."

"I know it's selfish of me to ask this of you." He grasped her hand. "But can you try to make that happen?"

"It's the least I can do," Stacy promised him and gasped when he pulled her into a hug. It took only a moment for her wrap her arms around him and hold him tight. When she was a little girl, she had always thought of him as invincible. After their father died he always made sure to appear strong, a force to be reckoned with and as he grew older and Stacy continued to think so until the first time she saw him bleed. It had scared her, but it was something that she was able to help stop by helping him clean the cut and wrap a bandage around it. Now this was not as simple for there was no cure. This scared her even more that the mere thought of it reduced her to tears no matter how strong she wanted to be. "I love you," she whispered into his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Stacy." He kissed her temple and continued to hold her as she trembled in his arms.

* * *

"How are you holding up?"

Sam glanced at Kurt. "You don't beat around the bush."

"We have known each other for years. When have you ever known me to waste time on pleasantries when there are more important things to waste our time discussing?"

"Now is not a good time."

"For you no, but for me I may not have another chance. I have to fly back to New York tomorrow morning with Blaine." Kurt took a sip from his champagne glass. "I don't know if this may be our last time we'll speak."

"Don't be so overdramatic, I still have a week before I am to be hospitalized."

"Be honest with me. How are you doing?"

"I've been feeling more exhausted lately and loss of appetite," he sighed. "It gets harder getting up for the morning…I don't move like I used to. It takes me longer to react at certain times."

"Does Rachel know this."

Sam shook his head. "I'm trying to keep to myself as much as possible. She has enough going on as it is."

"What about in the mornings?"

"I set the alarm on vibrate an hour or two hours before she wakes up so I can slowly get up without her knowing. She's always been a deep sleeper."

"You shouldn't push yourself too much. You're only making it worse."

"Perhaps." His gaze surveyed the room to see his children and friends enjoying themselves. "But I can't stop." His gaze found his wife, talking with Quinn and Santana. "Comfort is in the routine and it's the least I can do for them…for her."

"I see you're point." Kurt chugged the rest of the drink down, trying to swallow the bitterness that threatened to come out. It wasn't fair. Sam and Rachel deserved better than this, but who was he to complain if Sam and Rachel weren't. "Just be careful. We don't want to lose you sooner than necessary."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sam clapped him on the shoulder and smiled. "Cheer up. Go dance with Blaine and enjoy the night. Now is not the time to worry. When I am in my death bed, you can protest all you'd like. I will gladly hear it."

"You're right," Kurt nodded, reigning in his emotions. "Make sure that you have fun as well."

"Rachel will make it impossible not to."

Kurt chuckled, knowing perfectly well what Sam meant. "Sweep her off her feet tonight," he winked.

"I'll try to, but I think I may have gotten rusty."

"I highly doubt it. No matter how many years have gone by, that girl's eyes never seem to dim when you are in the room. Keep them glowing as much as possible," Kurt waved at him before going to find his husband.

"_I'll try my best." _Sam watched him go before turning to look at his wife, who was walking up to him. "I thought you were having fun talking with Quinn and Santana." He grasped her hand gently and pulled her near, his other hand coming to rest on her waist.

"I was, but Hiram and Lea are about to have their first dance as a married couple. I wanted to share this moment with you."

"I'm honored." He pressed his lips against hers and reluctantly pulled away when the music started. He watched with amusement as his wife turned to look at the dance floor and followed her gaze, seeing Hiram lead his wife to the dance floor. He twirled her once before bringing her into his arms just as Bon Iver's voice echoed through the room.

_**Well, I met you at the blood bank**_

_**We were looking at the bags**_

_**Wondering if any of the colors**_

_**Matched any of the names we knew on the tags**_

Watching both his eldest son and daughter-in-law dance had pride coursing through Sam's veins. He had always been proud of Hiram and watching him take the first few steps to starting a new life with the woman he loved had him never feeling more proud. He knew that his son would do a wonderful job as a husband and father. His only regret was knowing that he couldn't be there to help and watch his son become the husband and father he will be in the future. Both his arms wrapped around Rachel's waist and pulled her near. Now it was up to Rachel to help guide and be there for Hiram when he couldn't. She had to be there for all their children when he could no longer be there.

_**You said, see look that's yours**_

_**Stacked on top with your brother's**_

_**See how they resemble one another**_

_**Even in their plastic little covers**_

Rachel's hands came to rest on Sam's chest. Her cheek pressed against his suit jacket and she could hear the faint thump of his heart, a noise that comforted her as she watched her Hiram dance with his wife. The sight brought tears to her eyes as she smiled and prayed with all her heart that they will be happy, that her son was blessed with a wonderful marriage like she had been with Sam. Her hands fisted her husband's suit jacket. "Will they be happy?" she whispered to him.

_**And I said I know it well**_

_**That secret that you knew but don't know how to tell**_

_**It fucks with your honor and it teases your head**_

_**But you know that it's good girl**_

'_**Cause its running you with red**_

"Yes," Sam whispered back to her, his gaze not straying from Hiram as he said something to Lea that caused her to laugh. After the ceremony, Sam noticed his son was not as guarded. He smiled more throughout the day and didn't mind teasing his siblings in public. There was not a moment he strayed too far from his wife and if he stood next to her, he would hold her hand. He was more intimate with Lea in public now. "They'll be just like Avery and Alex."

"Just like we are?"

"Exactly how we are."

_**Then the snow started falling**_

_**We were stuck out in your car**_

_**You were rubbing both of my hands**_

_**Chewing on a candy bar**_

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, losing herself in the sound of his heartbeat.

"We did good by them."

Sam's voice had her opening her eyes.

"We should be proud of them."

She looked up at him to see him looking into the crowd.

"We became good parents."

Her gaze sought out each of her children. Avery was standing behind her husband, her arms wrapped around his waist and her chin rested on his shoulder. A smile graced Alex's lips and his hands grasped that of his wife's. Shelby was across the room standing next to Shane, both their hands were clasped together between them. She laid her head against his shoulder, a small smile graced her lips as he kissed the top of her head. Dwight was standing with his hands in his pockets, his current fling had her arms wrapped around his waist. He paid no attention to her as he watched his twin and his wife danced. For a moment Rachel worried for him.

"He'll be fine."

Rachel looked away from her second son and met her husband's gaze. "How do you know?"

"He's an Evans," Sam smirked. "We know when to fall for the right people."

"Is that right?"

"I got you."

"You got lucky."

"Then the Evans family has luck on their side." Sam grabbed her hand and began leading her to the dance floor just as Finn and the others began to.

_**You said, ain't this just like the present**_

_**To be showing up like this?**_

_**As a moon wanted to crescent **_

_**We started to kiss**_

Even after all these years Rachel found herself following Sam's lead, her body swaying in time with his as they moved across the dance floor. His warmth surrounded her and made her feel safe. She never wanted this moment to end, but knew it was impossible and so she tried her hardest to engrave his scent into her lungs.

_**And I said I know it well**_

_**That secret that we know that we don't know how to tell**_

_**What's that noise up the stairs, babe?**_

_**Is that Christmas morning creaks?**_

Sam pressed his lips against her temple, wishing that things could be different, that he could have more time with them, with her, but he would never say.

_**And I know it well, and I know it well  
And I know it well, and I know it well  
And I know it well, and I know it well  
And I know it well, and I know it well**_

As the song came to an end, Rachel tugged him down and gently pressed her lips against his.

* * *

"Dad."

Sam looked over his shoulder to see Hiram approaching him. "I thought you were leaving already. For a moment I thought I wouldn't be able to say goodbye."

"I'm about to in a few minutes. Lea is finishing getting ready." Hiram went to stand next to his father in the balcony. "You know I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you and Mom."

"Make sure to enjoy yourself."

"I will…Dad, when are you supposed to be hospitalized?"

"In a week." Sam glanced at him.

"I'll be back by then. I promise."

"Hiram, don't worry about me. You only get a honeymoon once."

"Lea and I can postpone our honeymoon until next month."

"Hiram, don't. It won't be the same."

"You might not be here when I get back," Hiram growled.

"Your mom or siblings will call you if something happens." Sam placed his hand on his shoulder. "Promise me that you will enjoy yourself and that you won't cut your honeymoon short unless it's an emergency."

"…I promise."

He ruffled his son's hair affectionately.

* * *

Sam opened the door to their bedroom and let Rachel in first before walking in behind her. He closed the door as threw his suit jacket to the side carelessly. His tie followed shortly after before working on the buttons of his shirt.

"Sam."

"I'll pick them up in the morning, I promise," Sam said turning to his wife only to see her standing in just her black bra and panties. His throat went instantly dry and his gaze focused solely on her form. After twenty five years his body readily responded to hers. A low growl rumbled from deep inside his chest. Before he could make a move she covered the distance between them. Her hands fisted his shirt and tugged him down. She pressed her lips roughly against his. He moaned when her tongue stroked his, coaxing him to join in her desperate kiss. His hands brushed against her soft skin, not able to stay on one spot. He had to touch her everywhere; he couldn't get enough.

She could feel him getting hard as he cupped her backside and rocked her up to him, forcing her against his rigid shaft. Rachel groaned at the sensation and he took it as a signal to hoist her up. "Sam," she moaned against his lips and wrapped her legs around his waist. He stumbled backwards until the back of his knees touched the bed and he slowly took a seat, enjoying the way her body felt—shifting against his. Rachel rocked against him once he settled with her, straddling his hips.

He took a moment to simply take in the sight of her straddling him, her lips swollen, hair slightly mussed, and her eyes glazed over with lust. The sight of her took his breath away, this could be the last time he would see her like this. That thought curved his lust, he wanted to take it slow with her. Sam was brought out of his musing when Rachel began unbuttoning his shirt. "Rachel—" He tried to get her to stop, but the glare she gave him had him resting his hands on her thighs helpless.

Rachel finished unbuttoning the shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. "You act as if it can harm me." She ran her fingertips gently over the dark flesh that marred the middle of his chest.

"We don't know that."

"It wouldn't be so bad." She pressed her lips against it as if daring it to harm her, taint her, hold her prisoner like it did her husband.

Sam frowned at his wife, but did not pull away. "Don't say that."

Rachel wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her chest flushed against his, never wanting to let go. "I don't want you to go by yourself."

"I know." His hand trailed down her back. "I don't want to leave you here."

"This is not how we planned it."

"Our families are great example of how plans never go the way we want them." He pressed a kiss against her temple.

"I just thought that after everything our families had to go through—we had to go through—that things would turn out the way we wanted it to."

"It may not go the way we originally planned it, but it has gone damn well for us." His arms wrapped around her waist, he swore he could feel her heart beat against his chest. "We got to watch our children grow up and not have to live through anyone trying to tear our family apart. I'm glad that I have lived long enough to watch two of our children get married and have been blessed with an adorable grandson."

"If you give me a year I can get the other two married."

Sam chuckled. "If I could give you time I would give you an eternity."

"Sam." Rachel pulled away and put enough distance between them so she could meet his gaze. "Make love to me."

He could still remember the first time she had uttered those words to him all those years ago. It was the night she had told him she loved him and he had asked her to marry him. He didn't think it was possible to love her anymore than he had that night, but twenty five years, four children and one grandson later proved how wrong he was. His lips sought hers desperately, he pulled her closer and his arms wrapped around her possessively. She gave him everything he had ever wanted and so much more. He loved her so much that it hurt; it slowly killed him knowing that he was going to leave her and he had no choice in the matter. Sam pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Rachel whispered to him as she pushed him down to lie on the bed.

AN: I would like to give my wonderful beta **MissBreePhoenix** a huge thank you for looking over this chapter! Even with a busy schedule she always makes time. She's amazing. =)

The song that Hiram and Lea dance to is Blood Bank by Bon Iver. The story Sam reads to Gabriel is _"Oh, The Places You'll Go! _By Dr. Seuss. I picked this specific one because it's a story I cherish and hold close to my heart. Whenever I hit a low point and I feel like there's no end in sight I read this story and it makes life a bearable until I can get back on my own two feet. There's something about this chapter that makes me feel proud about it even though I got teary eyed while writing it. Maybe it's the EvanBerry scenes and the fact that practically everyone from Lies made a cameo here. From the looks of things we have reached halfway of this story I believe there are only three more chapters before the Epilogue. I hope you guys have enjoyed it to so far. Please don't forget to review. It means a lot to me and I really do love hearing from you guys! (^_^)

I want to give a shout to: **ravenna. solo. 408**, **SamchelFreak44**, **Princesakarlita411**, **Lena**, and **The Wonderful Mistique** for reviewing! You guys make my day with your reviews. Thank you so much! =D


End file.
